BiteSized Tales
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Semi-related VampireEnglandxLithuania drabbles and songfics of the sort. Takes place while Lithuania is staying with America- May or may not develop into a full story depending on feedback from youuuuuu!
1. First Meetings

Yea, What started off as a meme question ended up as a story,a drabble, and a song fic (And I'm not even sure I'm done with this couple)

Enjoy your Vamp!EnglandxLiet.

* * *

_A green eyed brunette walked home with groceries one night... Well, back to America's house, anyway. Alfred-san has woken up to no hamburgers within reach, and freaked. Before the powerful nation could die of shock, Lithuania, who had woke up shortly after America, opted for him to go out and buy some. Liet's heroics were greatly appreciated by the glasses wearing red, white and blue country._

So now it was... What time was it, anyway? It was some insane hour in the morning and Liet was on his way back from the market, completely by himself. His footsteps echoed on the pavement somehow, because he could hear every step he took. He seemed to be the only thing on earth that was moving, things were so still around him.

Well, He thought he was alone, but a shadowy figure appeared and disappeared right before him, and in reply, Liet stifled a cry, leaping back a step or so. In the time it took him to blink, the figure was gone. Clearly spooked, and not being sure of what he saw, Lithuania took off in what was short of a full run, stopping when he had run out of breath. He could see a single light that belonged to America's house off in the small distance. He was almost there, he-

"Toris..." The English accent reached his ears and he dropped his bag out of looked around frantically but there was no one present to claim the voice.

"E-England?" His voice came out shaky, understandably, but just as the small country had managed to convince himself that he'd just been hearing and seeing things that wern't there, something rather... unexpected happened. A pale hand wrapped around his wrist, which was raised to scratched the side of his head. The other pale hand, with an arm just as pale attached, wrapped around the brunette's waist.

"Toris..." England whispered again. "Calm down, it's me."

Liet managed to keep his heart from bursting forth from his chest, but then he noticed England had yet to let go of him. "What are you doing...?" He asked.

"Shhh..." The blond hushed him. "There are others sleeping. What are you doing out so late? It gets kind of dangerous at night."

Lithuania was frozen in place, but he looked down at the bag. "G-Getting Hamburgers for... America-san."

England chuckled dryly, the brit's hand about Lithuania's waist pulling them closer together in a strange half hug. "That Wanker..." He muttered lowly.

Liet made a soft sound of surprise, and gently tried to pry himself away. "I should... really get going."

"Aren't you tired?" The blond asked, gently inhaling his scent at his neck. "Wouldn't you rather be away from that idiot... as well as Russia?"

"Mr. Alfred isn-" he fell silent at Russia's name.

"I... You dont have to be everyone's pawn, Toris." his voice dipped low, vibrating against his skin.

"A-Ahn...!" Lithuania shivered in the brit's grip.

"I could... turn you."

Before he could even ask what the hell England meant, he felt very defined fangs against his skin, as well as the warm breath that felt like ice against his neck.

"And you would never have to be subjected to any more pain, anymore humiliation. I hate to see you like this, Toris..."

"I... I can't." He should have been afraid, kicking, screaming out to America for help, or something, but, he shook his head, falling slightly limp in the vampire's arms. "I will not change myself... Although it seems as if I cannot escape Ivan... Alfred has done nothing worth me running from him."

There was a long silence,"You care too much for that idiot." The lips closed around his neck for a brief moment, but no bite came. England pulled away, but wrapped his arms tighter around him. "But I will make sure no one ever hurts you again, Torisssss"

His spin felt chilled, yet his face heated up merely at Arthur's tone. He balled his fist up, but leaned back into the odd embrace. It felt good...

"Do you trust me? To protect you, to hold you close... even if I may need blood?"

"I... I do." Lithuania closed his eyes. "I trust you..." He tilted his head to the side, showing off his neck. "I just... wish to remain human."

"I wish I could say the same." He kissed at the sweet flesh before him, but instead snaked around, letting go of his arm, but still holding his waist, and kissed the human's lips. Lithuania's eyes widened in surprise, but slid closed as he relaxed, and kissed back.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, A rather impatient Alfred waited for burgers.

* * *

Lawl Sexy. Reviews are nice. l3 The other chapters (A drabble and songfic) will be up later today if you ask nicely lD


	2. That Boy is A

Answer my poll question, I'd love you forever xD

* * *

_America frowned deeply one day. "Toris, you okay man?"_

Toris blinks, dropping the second dish that day. He was a little lightheaded "Just fine, America-san. I'm sorry, I'll clean this up." Lithuania went for the broom, but America stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulder.

The hand hesitantly slid up on his shoulder to move the hair away. Liet was thankful that he was facing away from Alfred.

"Wh... What are these?" America asked a little fearful. "It looks like a vampire bite."

**He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)  
He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart out  
(You amaze me)  
He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart**

Green eyes seemed to glow unlike anything on god's green earth. They always drew him in; kept him trapped... minus the fact that he really didn't feel trapped at all.

"Toris..." the accent rang deep and true. Sharpened nails and fingers curled under his chin, softly willing him closer.

"Arthur... I... I-I don't..."

"Shhh."

**Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes**

"Vampires? Christ... I knew they existed but..." America shook his head, walking back and forward.

"America-san, but... I'm not in danger or anything. He likes me. I like him too-" He stopped dead with the look he'd gotten.

"Forget it." America said shortly. "They only want you for your blood, okay? There's no friendship, or romance, they just want their meal with as little fight as possible."

"I seriously doubt-"

"They'd suck you dry if they had their next victim ready." the blond snapped at him.

**I asked my friend if he'd seen you round before  
he mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah**

It was odd, really. Sometimes he found himself where he wasn't before. He'd fall into that haze around England and wake up in his bed the next morning, naked, sometimes sore. It wasn't that he'd fall unconscious... The whole night he just didn't feel like himself... like he was drunk or something. He liked that feeling. The entire world did not matter. It was just he and Arthur. Liet would gladly let the world melt away when he was with vampire.

**That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er**

But was it just a trick? No... No it couldn't be. England liked him. Respected him.

"As hard as it is to get away from a vampire..." America shook his head. "You have to, Toris. It's way too dangerous. He'll kill you."

Toris's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's dangerous out there. Take this."

The cool metallic cross felt heavy in his hand. He immediately handed it back, but Alfred gently moved his hands around the brunette's neck to put the necklace on him.

Lithuania gave him a horrified look, and began to tremble. England was... nothing but a monster?

**He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)  
He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**

Two nights later, Lithuania found himself walking along in the darkness again. Familiar arms closed around him in a warm hug, but to Toris, it felt like frost.

"How are you?" Came the whimsical question, all cheerful as if the sun was shining brightly.

Toris shook his head. "No... No.. I can't..."

"What are you talking about? I can't hear you."

Cool breath tickled his shoulder before it was kissed. He was so terrified, he wouldn't be scared more if it had been Russia there. "Get off of me!" He struggled out the grip that had been loosened in surprise.

**He licked his lips  
Said to me  
Girl you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"**

England grinned playfully, his fangs showing proudly, green eyes glowing in the darkness. "Come on, whats wrong?" His slim hands pulled Lithuania closer without much effort, reaching for a kiss, but only got a weak whimper, and an intense burning sensation.

Lithuania was dropped as the hiss of burnt skin was out-done by the hiss of pain from the vampire, who had a cross shaped scar on his cheek.

"What are you doing?"

Toris trembled as he backed away, flinching as England reached for him.

"What the 'ell has gotten into you?" England stopped, then his eyes widened. "Alfred knows about me, doesn't he? And he's filled your head with bullshit tales."

**I asked my friend if he'd seen you round before  
he mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah**

Lithuania thought he was going to die. He wasn't going to play the victim, so he was going to die. What was he thinking? He'd rather play along than fight. It felt so good when he played along.

"Toris." the same accent pulled him out of his frantic thoughts. England was looking down at him sadly. "Toris... whatever you heard from Alfred isn't true. It isn't. He's ignorant, you shouldn't listen to him anyways."

**That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er**

"I don't know what to believe..." tears filled his eyes. "I don't... I don't want to fall in love... and you turn out to use me... like Russia did. Please don't.."

"I would kill that bastard right now if you wanted me to." England said, straight face. "Do not compare me to him. I may be a monster, but he's worse in every way possible."

Lithuania curled up in the corner of the alley. His heart seemed ready to melt into nothing; it hurt so much.

**He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**

He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

"Give me the chance."

Lithuania looked up sluggishly at him. "...?"

"I can show you how much I love you." His eyes remained focus on the brunette "I can prove it." the cross scar was still there on his cheek. "Please... just a chance..." He held his hand out.

Lithuania imagined Russia there in his place; his smile, his innocent voice...

Liet was never good at turning anyone down.

**He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed  
He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed**

He felt naked... Well, no, he was. England helped him make it home. America was already sleep, so Liet retired to the guest room. Right as he buttoned up his PJ top, the Vampire was there to open it.

Liet didn't bother fighting.

"You've changed." Came the curious voice in the dim lit room. "You haven't changed your negative thoughts about me, you've just given up going against me. You're accepting your fate."

Silence was the answer.

The vampire grew angry, his voice heated, but still quiet. "So I could take advantage of you right now. I could throw you down and do what I will, and you wouldn't scream for Alfred, or use your cross again."

Lithuania, shirt open, chest bared to the monster before him, reached and tore off his cross, tossing it to the floor. He looked over to the side. Then all he heard for a growl.

**I wanna Just Dance  
But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off**

He ate my heart the he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh

He was falling. He fell back onto the bed, his clothes disappearing one at a time, quick and slow at the same time. His breath quickened, and his heart kicked up a storm, but he became frozen in fear.

Completely disrobed, The shadow of the shaggy blond head of hair covered part of his face. Lips met his, and his world started to spin. The kiss held off, asking for a reply. Gently, hands slid along his body.

...Gently?

**He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**

"I wanted you to trust me." He said once they'd parted. "No matter what anyone says... I love you."

Lithuania looked up at him, wide eyed. "Wh... What?"

"I love you and no other wanker should be able to tell you otherwise."

**That boy  
That boy  
That boy  
That boy  
That boy  
That boy**

He dove in for a kiss, but again, held back, begging; pleading for a reply. Lithuania squeezed his eyes tightly, kissing back as best he could with the obvious literal leverage the vampire had.

Arthur growled possessively into the kiss, but Toris's face flushed,a feeling of fear nowhere to be found.

England broke this kiss again, but only to rearrange Liet onto the bed fully and to remove his own clothes.

**That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er**

The night was hot and heavy, yet Liet felt so light, he might float away. England was careful and rough. Treated him as a toy, and as something fragile. Left bite marks. Left kisses. It made his heart beat wildly. His pain was broken with pleasure.

The familiar feeling filled him, and the world melted away again. Just he and Arthur.

"I... I love you." He said, panting, with a happy whine. He got a devilishly happy grin in reply. Some say you don't really think about love during sex... but Lithuania had meant every word.

With his last and highest moment in complete bliss, He cried out happily, and his world went completely dark.

**That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er**

He woke up the next morning, sore, aching, underneath the cover of the guest bed wearing absolutely nothing.

"Toris! I got worried when I didn't see you this morning." Alfred said, standing in the doorway. "You okay?"

Toris covered himself up more immediately. "Y-Yes... I'm fine." he smiled.

"That monster didn't get you again, did he?"

He smiled a little. "He did, Alfred-san... but I love it."

Somewhere in the shadows of the house, an English Gentleman smiled.

* * *

Hoped you liked!

Song: Monster (He Ate My Heart)

Artist: Lady Gaga


End file.
